


Me and Michael Sheen

by Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Category: Micheal Sheen - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crack, Don't Judge Me, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Maybe I shouldn't share every idea I have, Okay fine judge me, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some things I should probably keep to myself, The Author Regrets Everything, Usually I write gay porn so this is new for me, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: I had a wild ass dream a few nights ago that I met and fucked Michael Sheen's brains out. It was fabulous. Apparently dream me is a whore. Anyway, I decided to write a story about it because I have no shame and nothing better to do with my life. Enjoy, or cringe, or...whatever. I don't know...happy Valentine's Day?
Relationships: Michael Sheen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Meeting Sheen

She was quite stunning in a natural beauty sort of way. Her nearly black hair was long and wavy. It was kept tinted with purple highlights that made her grey eyes seem green. Tonight, she almost looked like a mermaid with her sequin dress and wedged heels. Mermaids were the theme for tonight, at least. Hopefully the sea shell earrings weren't too on the nose. An intense berry lipstick completed the look, her eyes slightly under done so as not to make herself look too intense. Besides, there was something about bright purple hair that said less is more when it came to makeup. That didn't stop her from using a translucent teal highlighter, however. It complimented the dress and screamed mermaid, so how could she resist?

An incoming text nearly caused her cell phone to buzz off her dresser. A lucky catch kept it from shattering on the floor, however. **Omw** **be there in 10** the text read. _Good,_ Mal thought. Perfect timing. She could pregame.

There was half a bottle of vodka in the freezer and strawberry lemonade in the fridge. Not exactly classy, but delicious. She’d just finished pouring two spill proof to go cups when a car pulled up, the head lights shining through the blinds of her kitchen window.

“It's party time!” Mal announced as she walked the steps down to her driveway,  drinks in hand.

Sharon was  her best friend of ten years. They'd been through hell together. Sharon was short, slightly overweight and a bit plain but her dark brown eyes could knock you dead. Plus her tits were _ huge.  _ Mal just hoped she didn't lose them while she was  on this weight loss journey of hers. After two kids and a divorce, Sharon was eating right and hitting the gym. It was paying off, too. She looked great.

“Thank you.  _ And  _ they're spill proof this time,” Sharon greeted as Mal passed her one of the drinks.

“Yes, yes. I do _ learn _ from my mistakes. You know, after making them four or five times.  Gotta be sure,” Mal teased as she buckled into the passenger seat. It was time to head to Atlanta.

Mal was a native though you'd never know it for she lacked any kind of accent. Sharon hailed from New York and still visited family up there every Summer.  The Atlanta suburbs were home now, however. She had her career, kids and life here.  Mal would  live anywhere, honestly, she was just too broke to move.

The club came into view, neon lights hazy for the light drizzle of rain. The girls typically frequented hope in the wall bars and karaoke rooms, places where drinks were cheap but there fun was unending. Tonight they were aiming for something a little more classy. A two story building with an indoor pond and gorgeous outdoor seating stretched before them. It was early yet, only eleven, so Mal was alone on the dance floor. She didn't mind, however. She knew this was her only opportunity to request Taylor Swift or Lady Gaga. Once the masses filtered in the DJ would surely spin garbage.

Mal was a good dancer. Not classically trained in anything, but she felt the music like it flowed through her soul. She didn’t look like a needy whore on the dance floor either. No, she could simply two step and look sexy as hell. And if she were being honest, she loved the attention it got her . Even the women stared. Sometimes it was in a stank-eyed jealous bitch way, but Mal didn't care. They were looking and she loved it.

Stepping off the dance floor, Mal went to the nearest bar for another drink. Typically screwdrivers were her weapon of choice. The orange juice had enough sugar to keep her going and vodka seemed to be a friendly drink too get drunk on for her. At least, for the nights she remembered.  There were a few sketchy nights where the memory of the events of the night before were grey at best. But she didn't think about that now. No, right now she was catching her breath and gently dabbing a bar napkin to her cheeks and forehead, trying to avoid smudging the makeup she’d worked so tirelessly to perfect.

Sharon appeared through the crowd and accepted the shot Mal handed her. “This is my last if I'm driving,” she said. Mal toasted to  being responsible and in their thirties before throwing it back like they were still in college.

She went back to dancing, Sharon just drunk enough to join her. Somehow, her friend attracted the hottest guys. It was like ever since Sharon's divorce, she wore a sign that said “ available and a great catch!” or it possibly screamed “fantastic tits!” there's really no telling. Anyway, she had two guys grinding against her and Mal rolled her eyes as she trotted off. She had rules about that sort of thing. Mal didn't like to be touched while dancing.  She'd embarrassed more than one guy on the dance floor for breaking that rule too.

On her way to get water this time, she was stopped by a rather well dressed and obscenely tall black man. With a slight accent she couldn't place, he leaned to her ear and said, “Someone in the VIP section would really like to meet you.”

That piqued her interest. “Oh?”  _ Why the hell not?  _ Gesturing with one hand, she said, “Lead the way,” and followed behind the mysterious, gigantic, well dressed black man.

They walked up the stairs to the second level and turned toward the VIP tables.  Atlanta was a hub for the rich and famous, so she wondered who it could possibly be that wanted her attention. As she tried to think of who might be filming or recording locally, she came up blank, probably too intoxicated to think clearly anyway. Once they arrived at the secluded table,  the well dressed black man stepped aside and motioned with her hand to step up to the corner booth.  _ He must be a bodyguard or something,  _ she thought to herself.  Plastering on her most winning of smiles, she went to introduce herself to the man sitting to her right in the booth. He stood and Mal thought she'd fall over. “Oh my God it's  Micheal Sheen,” she blurted out drunkenly, all hope of being smooth out the window. 

He laughed, his beard outlining his shining smile. “So you've heard of me?”

“Heard of you? I'm a huge fan of your work. Love you in Prodigal Son.” She was gushing. Her brain was screaming at her to shut the stupid fan girl inside up at once before further embarrassment befell her but it was far too late. She had moved on to Good Omens. Any hope of recovery was lost at once.

“Wow. Well, I always appreciate a fan. Please, have a seat. What can I get you to drink?  Anything you want.” He said as he stepped aside and offered her a seat.

She slid into the cozy booth where a younger man sat with a couple women who looked like escorts. He would turn out to be working with  Micheal on a current project and he wouldn't be important enough for her to even remember his name.  She was all about Mr. Sheen.  They exchanged at least a million questions, and he seemed genuinely interested in her. What she couldn't figure out was why. She was just some girl from the sticks. A nobody.  Surely  Micheal had his pick of beautiful and successful women; what interest did he really have in a young underpaid single woman of no importance?

She'd asked for a glass of wine and of course he bought her a bottle. And not the house wine she thought she wanted either. Oh no, he talked her into trying something far more exquisite. And by exquisite he probably meant expensive but it was delicious and she wasn't about to complain.  _ I bet this bottle is worth a month of rent. Oh, to be wealthy. _

Eventually she sent for Sharon so her friend wouldn't be left out. She didn't know who  Micheal Sheen was and while Mal acted utterly betrayed,  Micheal brushed it off with grace.  After introductions, both girls excused themselves for a much needed bathroom break.

“Oh,  _ God  _ I look like I've been placed under an active sprinkler system,” Mal said as she tried to fix her face and hair in the large bathroom mirror.

“You do not,” Sharon said dismissively. “You look great, and that Sheen guy is really into you.”

“You think so?”

“You’re kidding. Tell me you see it.”

“Yeah I do. I mean, why though?”

“Don't question it. Just go with it.” Sharon’s words of wisdom seemed worth following to Mal and she nodded her head as she reached for the door to exit.

Sharon hung out with them at the table until she had to go. Mal decided to stay and just get an Uber back to Sharon's place when she was done. She'd be safe; this wasn't her first rodeo. The girls hugged goodnight and Mal turned her attention to a very drunk Micheal. “Wanna dance with me?”

“I'm afraid I'm terrible at it,” he slurred a bit , smiling with his hand on his cheek.

“I don't know if you've noticed, but nobody out there is any good.”

“You’re good.”

Mal smiled. Drunk  Micheal Sheen was cute. “ Just one dance?”

He couldn't resist hey and besides, he'd drank enough to not give a shit. They clumsily stepped onto the dance floor,  and Mal immediately complained about the music. 

“Well, what would you like to hear?”

“Taylor Swift and Lady Gaga. You know, stuff they'll never play.” She said.

“Hold on.” Sheen held up a finger and then stumbled back slightly, turned, and made his way over to the DJ. He pulled out his wallet and handed the guy what looked like several hundred dollars before making his way back. “fixed it.”

Suddenly a remix of Poker Face began playing and Mal beamed. “Thank you!” She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed.  Tentatively, he placed a hand on the small of her back and for the first time, she allowed her rules to break.

She let Sheen touch her as they danced, but he was ever polite about it, always the gentleman. He never had the audacity to grab her hips or try to grind his dick against her ass like so many others had in the past.  He also probably watched her dance more than he actually danced but somehow they were both okay with that. They were having fun.


	2. The Sheen Peen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all the Michael mispellings in the first chapter. For some reason my phone was correcting to that and I only caught it once on my laptop.
> 
> Oh hey- uh, sex and stuff.

The club shut down at 3am and Michael paid his tab. Turning to Mal, he said, “I don't want to seem presumptuous, but I'm staying in a hotel not far from here. I figured the fun didn't have to end quite yet.”

“Alright,” Mal smiled, taking his arm.  She never went with men to their hotels. She never brought men home either. It was another rule she was breaking and she didn't care in the slightest.  This opportunity would never present itself again. She _ had _ to take advantage of this.

Thankfully  Michael wasn’t driving. His big, well dressed black friend was. It only took them about five minutes to reach the hotel. Of course  Michael was staying in a gorgeous suite overlooking the city. It was stunning, perfect, and romantic.  _ Even if he murders me tonight I'll die happy,  _ she thought with a giggle. 

Michael brought her a bottle of water in all his wisdom and together they attempted to sober up just a little. “Are you hungry? I've got some food. Unfortunately I don't think they have room service at this hour.”

“Honestly I'm famished. What do you have?”

“ Popcorn and leftover steak.” He offered.

“Popcorn sounds good,” she said.

“Are you sure? The steak is quite delicious.”

“I'm vegetarian. Thank you, though.”

“Oh, wow. Okay, cool.  Because of animal rights?”

“Nah I don't care about that.  Meat just doesn't seem to agree with me. ”

Michael laughed a bit as he microwaved the popcorn. “You’re really something else.”

They started out eating the popcorn, then turned to throwing it at each other over a friendly food fight Mal started but would deny having thrown the first bit.  Michael seemed to be having a good time, and when they made a thorough mess of the suite, Mal stepped forward. “You have a piece stuck in your hair, let me get it.”

As she reached up to pull it free, he studied her pretty face. She was easily the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. She was intelligent and fun, a free spirit. “Can I kiss you?” He hadn't meant to say it.

She smiled and pressed her mouth to his in answer.  He hadn’t expected that, but leaned in,  awkwardly reaching for her, unsure of where the boundaries were now.  She slid onto the kitchen countertop, her short dress now barely covering her thighs.  She guided his hands to her hips, encouraging him to touch her as they kissed. His beard tickled her face and she giggled. He pulled away, “What?”

“Nothing,” she whispered as she tangled her fingers in salt and pepper curls. She'd always fancied older men, but had never been with one. She kissed him one more time, and his hands slid to the back of her dress, pulling their bodies together.  He could feel himself becoming hard as he stood between her open legs, but with how much he drank that night he was unsure if he could keep it that way.

That didn't seem to matter as they made their way into the bedroom, however. Her sequin dress slid to the floor and she stood before him, athletically built and toned, tall, and stunning in her turquoise thong and matching bra.  Michael was already sitting upon the bed, admiring her. “Come here,” he beckoned.

She did, stepping over him to straddle his thighs and take in his erect cock. He ran his hands up and down her sides, her skin soft, body stunning. She had just the right amount of fat in all the right places. A little on her tummy, thighs, and ass. She was wonderfully curvy, ass of a goddess. He squeezed it and she giggled, reaching back to unclasp her bra. She shrugged out of it, revealing two perky, plump breasts that seemed nearly gravity defying. “You're so beautiful,” he breathed as he looked her over with hungry eyes.

She simply smiled as she laid on top of him, kissing him sweetly as she continued twirling his curls.  He kissed back, his tongue licking across the seam of her lips. She granted him entry, moaning as his fingers gently rubbed her nipples.  That had always been her sweet spot, an easy way for any lover to bring her over the edge and send electric shocks right down her spine.

Michael sucked her tongue a little, soft and experienced in the way he kissed and touched her. It was what she'd been hoping for in an older man, and he certainly delivered. Young bucks were often overly eager to get theirs and would forget or be too selfish to concern themselves with the pleasure of their partner. But not  Michael , oh no. He was generous and attentive, paying close attention to every reaction, every groan and every shiver.

He rolled them over and took charge after a moment, deciding he'd had enough foreplay. Shimmying her thong down her legs, he took in how clean shaven she kept everything. Appreciative, he tossed the panties to the floor and itself both hands to the base of her thighs, spreading get legs a bit. He laid flat on the bed and stuffed his face between her legs, licking and gently sucking her clit. “Oh,  _ God!”  _ She cried out, arching her back and reaching for his face. “I'm coming! I'm!  Michael !” She tried to warn him but the words simply were not _ coming.  _ He'd have to learn the hard way that she gushed.

“Oh.  Ooohhhh ,”  _ she wasn't kidding,  _ he thought as he drew his head back and watched as she came _ hard _ , a pool of liquid forming beneath her, staining the sheets.

Breathless, she apologized, “I'm sorry, I tried to warn you.”

“Don’t be. This is amazing.”  Michael went back to work eating her out without missing a beat. He wanted to see if he could make her do it again.  _ Let's fucking ruin the bed.  _ It didn't take long to push her back up that mountain and watch her climax all over the sheets again. Satisfied, he sat up, but hesitated, “Are you alright?”

“Shut up and fuck me,” she moaned, boneless and spent already.  She had intended on showing him a good time tonight, but it would appear that he was insistent on taking things over.

He didn't need to be told twice.  Sliding inside, he shivered a bit as he felt how warm, wet, and tight she was. He hadn't been expecting that .  Maybe it was the type of woman he usually slept with, or maybe it was the fact that she was an athlete. Either way, she felt so fucking good that he thought he'd come like a teenager during his first time.

Once he was sure he wouldn't, he began fucking her like she'd demanded. It didn't take long to reduce her to a screaming mess as he pounded away,  playing with her nipples and kissing her everywhere he could reach. She was fucking glorious beneath him,  orgasming several more times as she begged to be choked.  _ Damn.  _ He obliged, of course.

“Mm, I'm close. Oh God I'm close,” he panted out as he railed her, the bed now banging furiously against the wall. In a moment of splendor he felt himself explode inside her, his hips stuttering as he pumped them a few final times. Sweaty, heart pounding, gasping for breath, he pulled out and reached for the tissues on the nightstand to clean up.

He held her in his arms and breathed her in, warm skin on skin as they laid there in a tangled mess of limbs and after glow.  They kissed a few more times before sleep overcame them . Neither would budge until the first morning light cast a glow upon white skin. They'd both curse the morning and the head aches it brought, but neither would regret the previous night.


	3. Shameless Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal wakes up and realizes the night before wasn't a dream. Could it get any better? Yes. Yes, it could.

“I have bottled water, Advil, coffee, and breakfast from room service. I wasn't sure what you would want so I ordered a few different things.”

It felt like a dream. That soft, masculine voice and sexy  accent couldn't be real, could they? Despite her pounding head, Mal stretched and smiled, opening her eyes. “So last night wasn't a dream.”

He smiled, “No, it wasn't. It was far better.”

She sat up and took the offered medicine, clothed by the comforter. She was sure she looked like a total train wreck.  Then she took a cup of coffee and added cream, sipping as she looked over the vast array of breakfast items. It was more than a few things. He'd ordered bagels and a fruit parfait with jam, butter, and cream cheese. Cereal with different milk options, eggs, toast, a fruit cup, pastries.  “Thank you,” she said.

They chatted a bit as they ate and fought off their hangovers.  Michael offered his shower and a change of clothes. “I have a t-shirt and sweat pants that might fit you.”

Mal was very appreciative. Anything to help get rid of how nasty she felt. Hoping off the bed in all her naked wonder, Mal made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. She definitely needed it, too. She looked worse than she felt, “Dear God,” she mumbled into the mirror with a laugh.

The hot shower was soothing, and the toiletries the hotel provided were good quality. It felt fantastic to wash away the activities of the night before. When she got out, the promised shirt and pants were on the counter. She pulled them on and blow dried her hair the best she could for having no tools or products to work with. Michael would just have to deal with seeing her without makeup and her hair in a pony tail.

He smiled upon her reentry, “How is it that you look _ younger _ without makeup?”

She smiled. Who taught this man the art of flattery? He was damn good at it. “Why thank you. I actually don't wear makeup often. Just when I go out.”

“You clearly don't need it,” he said, seeming sincere.

She blushed a bit, not knowing what to reply. Icing up an apple, she took a bite. “Do you work today?”

“I'm off until tomorrow.  If you don't have plans, I would like to take you out today. A proper date. Maybe shopping? A bit of lunch? Any interest? Feel free to run screaming.”

She laughed and sat next to him on the bed, “That sounds wonderful.”

“Alright then. Let me get ready and we'll go out.”

Mal straightened up the room while she waited, still in awe of her current situation. She texted Sharon a quick overview of what happened  and she replied with lots of exclamation points.  Mal giggled as she pushed the room service cart outside the door. She could hardly believe it either. And now they were going out together. It was unreal.

Michael came out of the bathroom sporting a t-shirt and jeans with a ball cap. He grabbed his keys and wallet and held the door for Mal.  They wound up at Lenox Square, a place Mal wouldn't have ever even considered shopping before.  The place was far outside her budget, and it made her nervous to be shipping there. 

A stunning dress in the window of one shop caught her eye, and she stepped inside the shop to get a closer look.  “Oh damn,” she whispered as she turned the tag over to see the price. It was “on sale” for $300!  _ How absurd,  _ she thought, putting it back.

“Do you not like it?”  Michael asked, standing behind her.

“I do. It's just. It's too much.”

“Nonsense,” he said, taking the dress off the rack. “Try it on. Humor me.”

She smiled shyly and took the dress, finding an associate to help her.  He waited in an overly plush chair while she got dressed. When she stepped out to see herself in the mirror,  he nearly gaped. It was _ stunning  _ on her. Fit her curves in all the right places and dipped  behind, showing off the muscular curve of her back. He stood and approached her, “I would love to take you out somewhere befitting of a dress like that if you'll have me.”

She blushed a bit, turning to him. “I would love that.”

She stepped back into the dressing room to change and they didn't leave until he'd bought her matching shoes, earrings and a necklace to go with it.  He didn't charge it to a credit card either. The man used his debit card on nearly $600 worth of stuff for some girl he just met.  _ This guy is nuts. That's what it is. He's insane. _

On the way out, Mal couldn't help but drool at the pastries on display in a boutique bake shop. $25 later she was stuffing her mouth with the most delicious cream puffs she’d ever had.

_ She sure can pack it away. How does she stay so fit?  _ He knew a little bit about her exercise routine, that she ran With her dogs most mornings and competitively rode her horse.  He didn't know much else besides a friend was currently watching the dogs for her. Apparently they were German shepherds and this particular friend really loved her dogs. It was a win  win situation.

They stopped in another clothing shop where he bought her jeans and a blouse to wear so she didn't have to go grunge all day. This time she didn't hesitate. If his crazy ass wanted to blow money then that was his prerogative. Now that their arms were heavy with shopping bags, they had a quick lunch of Chinese and called it a day. It had all been fun, but they were both tired. 

Back at the hotel room, she folded the borrowed clothes and laid them out on the bed. “I really must be getting home.”

He pulled her to him with a gentle grip on her arm, “When can I see you again?”

She placed a sweet kiss to his lips.  “Soon. You promised to take me to a place where I can wear that dress, after all.”

“Yes, I did.” He kissed her back, “ Are you free Friday?”

“I am.”


	4. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael learns of some of the trauma from Mal's past

The date was set. Michael paid for her Uber and asked that she tell him when she arrived home safely. Of course she agreed. Could this man get any sweeter? He had to have a flaw. Maybe when he gets angry he destroys things and screams and goes on a rampage. Perhaps he's got a strange foot fetish or a gambling addiction. She smiled to herself in the back of the car, knowing none of that was true. He was simply remarkable in the most under stated way and it blew her mind. 

Texting and phone calls were sporadic since Michael couldn't really  have his phone on set.  Mal attempted to pass the time by taking on extra cleaning projects around the house or running an extra mile with her dogs. Work was slow, the kids she  nannied too easy to work with and low key by nature. She was able to get her stylist to fit her in for a hair appointment to touch up her purple and go a bit lighter.  By booking extra baby sitting gigs, she afforded a manicure. Friday was beginning to look like it would be magical.  Que the butterflies and excitement.

Friday rolled around and Mal was ready to go a full thirty minutes before Michael was due to pick her up. Her trembling hands spilled her vodka on the counter a bit. Nothing a quick wipe with a rag couldn't solve. She tossed back hey liquid courage and chased it with some water, which really want enough to help the burn. Hopefully it kicked in before he arrived. Maybe a second shot wouldn't hurt.

Soon enough a text came through that he was five minutes out. To the dot, a sleek black car pulled up to the curb of her little townhome and that gorgeous man with salt and pepper hair hopped out and walked up to her door. Most guys just shot a text. This guy actually came to the door.  Why that was impressive she wasn’t sure. The dogs sounded the alarm and it was all she could do to shut them up and get them away from the door without getting hair on her dress. “Hey!”

“Hello! Your dogs are gorgeous,” he said as he peaked inside. “And so are you. Wow. Not a soul will be looking at me tonight, that's for sure.”

“Disguise  complete ,” Mal joked as she  locked the door behind her. “Shall we?”

They joined hands and he escorted her down the concrete steps to his car. She had no clue where they were going, but she felt like a movie star the whole night. He had a reservation where it was impossible to get a reservation at some restaurant she couldn't pronounce.  He ordered a bottle of wine with no price tag, and the food was so fancy it looked like art. Everything tasted delicious and was wholly satisfying. Dessert was a chocolate mousse of some kind that ruined all other chocolate mousse. 

A little high off wine and happy for such wonderful company, Mal found her kisses lingering as they stood at her doorstep. “Do you want to come in?”

“ Always,” he smirked, one hand on the small of her back.

Clumsily she unlocked her front door, the dogs barking crazily once again. They obediently sat when she demanded it, however. Their butts wiggled with excitement to meet the new friend mom brought home.  Cain couldn't help but to jump up a little as he attempted to lick Michael's face. Triston stayed quietly in his place and sniffed from a distance. He'd warm up eventually.

“Would you like a drink?” Mal asked as she stepped into her kitchen and set down her purse.

“Honestly, I just want you,” he said as he walked over to her, their mouths colliding aggression as his hands roamed her body, wishing she were naked. 

Once the kiss ended she twisted a grey curl. “Let’s take this upstairs.”

The dogs followed expectantly, whining when they were locked out of the bedroom. Mal dimmed the lights and Michael noticed a picture of Mal and another man on her nightstand as he undressed. The man was young, possibly thirty, blond, and laughing with his arms around her. Mountains were in the background. “Who's this?”

Her dress had just slid to the floor when he asked.  _ Shit.  _ She could’ve kicked herself for not putting that picture away. “ That's my husband.”

Shocked, he turned to her, “You're married?”

“Widowed,” she corrected solemnly.

“Oh,” he understood.  Suddenly certain things about her made more sense to him. “Mal, I'm sorry.” He crossed the bedroom and pulled her into his arms as she broke down.

She hadn’t expected to cry. He'd been gone two years now and meeting Michael was everything she needed to truly move on. But she'd never had another man in her bedroom before. Actually,  Michael had been the only guy she’d been with since her husband passed. The first year was spent in a terrible depression and the second year was spent rebuilding her life. She wasn’t really looking for love again. Yet here love was, holding her as she cried.

“How about we binge  Netflix and eat junk food tonight?” He kindly suggested with kisses to  her forehead.

She sniffled and lifted red rimmed eyes, “Are you sure?”

He nodded as he wiped tears away with his thumb.

“Can we let the dogs in?”

He laughed, “Of course.”

Michael made them popcorn as Mal washed her face and got ready for bed. It made her feel incredibly loved that this wonderful, beautiful man was so willing to meet her where she was.  He was a God send in so many ways. She wished she could explain it to him. If only there were a way to show her appreciation.

Three episodes into Good Omens, Mal fell asleep . Michael placed an arm over her stomach and kissed her hair.  To him, she was amazing and strong. He couldn't imagine losing a spouse like that, and so young. She'd managed to pull herself from that mire in two short years. It floored him and made him want to care for her even more.


	5. A Lesson in Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal shows Michael her horse and decides to show off a bit

The next morning, Mal awoke to an empty bed and the smell of breakfast cooking. The scent of coffee mixed in with the smell of something frying and she got out of bed, noticing the dogs were gone as well. They were sitting at Michael's feet begging for a morsel. “I let them out to  potty and fed them. I hope that's okay. I followed the instructions on the dog food container.”

“Yes, thank you,” she said as the dogs trotted over to greet her. “What smells so good?”

“I am making you French toast,” he smiled.

“Sounds delicious.” Mal poured herself a cup of coffee and went to go sit in  her favorite chair and try to wake up.  It wasn't long before plates were brought to the table and she pulled herself from get comfy chair to go sit with her amazing new lover.  “This looks fantastic!” He'd sliced fresh strawberries and dusted powdered sugar over the top of the French toast. It tasted even more amazing than it looked.

Halfway through the meal, Mal set her fork down. “I'm sorry about last night.”

Michael patted a napkin over his lips and gave her a look, “There's nothing to be sorry about. What you went through was traumatic and awful.”

She smiled softly as he took her hand from across the table. “Why me?”

“What?”

“ Why do you want to be with me?” She asked. In her mind she was damaged goods, more baggage than anyone should have to deal with.

“Because you're magnificent,” he said, as though it were obvious and her question preposterous. “I don't often visit clubs. It's not my scene really. But sometimes for work it’s necessary. I've been to many places, I've seen all sorts of dancing. But I've never seen anyone dance like _ you.  _ You have this way about you. You just looked so free out there like you could fly away at any moment. It was mesmerizing. I just had to know who you were.”

Mal would've never called her drunken shenanigans _ mesmerizing  _ but she was flattered to pieces all the same.  Her face brightened, “ Now that you know me a little more, am I still  _ mesmerizing  _ to you?”

“Even more,” he nearly whispered it. Letting go of her hand, he cleared the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. Mal was impressed.  _ Marry me now,  _ she thought to herself. Even though her late husband cooked, he never cleaned.  A man that willingly did both? Where could she sign up for that?

Mal was given a second chance to make up for last night's failed romance after breakfast.  Things progressed to her room, where the dogs were locked out and the curtains drawn. In the dim light of her bed, she made love to the second man she could ever see herself being with forever.  He was gentle with her, caring in a new way. It were as though he felt her fragile emotions had manifested physically and he didn't want to break her. 

Afterward they snuggled in the warm bed, stealing a late morning nap with the dogs.  Mal already knew she'd fallen hard, but she didn't care. She dreamed of him and breathed him in and all her thoughts were consumed by him.  He made it feel like he was a safe place to land. That falling in love with him was right and true and good.  There was no fear here. One day soon he would know all of her secrets. Of that she was sure.

An hour later Mal woke and dressed, changing into her riding breeches and a polo shirt.  When Michael woke he thought no bum had ever made pants like that look so good. She crawled toward him on the bed and kissed him playfully, “ I need to at least feed my horse. Would you like to come along?”

“I would love to,” he smiled as he pulled her down upon the bed and held her to his chest for just a moment longer.

The barn was a thirty minute drive North from her house.  Nestled in the mountains of Dahlonega was a cute red barn with 80 acres of pasture across the quiet country road.  Thankfully, the horses were grazing near the gate, and  Mal's cute bay mare made her way over when Mal  whistled for her.

“What a beautiful horse,” Michael said, tentatively petting the animals soft nose and admiring her shiny coat.

“Thank you,” Mal smiled. Halter in place, they casually made their way out of the gate and down the street, back to the barn.

Michael appreciated how quiet and calm the horse seemed. Once in the cross ties, she stood quietly as Mal fed her the usual mix of alfalfa pellets and a vitamin mineral powder mix in a black rubber pan.  Mal groomed her while she ate, and Michael stood and watched, feeling a bit useless. “Do you plan to ride?” 

“ I would love to, but I didn't want you to be bored to tears here while I had fun,” she said.

“Nonsense. I'd love to watch you ride.”

Mal smiled. Maybe she and Skye-Horse could show off for him today. She tacked up, her event saddle a nice dark oak color which matched her breast collar. Blue splint boots were next and then Mal removed the blue “2017 Champion” halter and placed her black braided Paracord neck rope over Skye's head.

“ No bridle?” Michael asked. He'd been around horses enough to know one used a bit and bridle with reins.

“Not today,” Mal smirked, trying to keep the smugness at bay.

“You're really planning to ride in just a black rope?”

“I really am. She likes it. It helps her relax.”

That was the opposite of what Michael thought would happen when a horse was granted freedom from the bit.  Perhaps everything-which was very little-he'd known about horses was wrong.  He followed behind as Mal led Skye into the arena and leaned on a post as he watched her mount and walk off like it was nothing at all to have so little means of control. “ You're not nervous?”

“Sometimes I am, but not today. She's in a good mood.  I think riders should always have a healthy dose of respect and a touch of fear when riding.  I find I make better decisions for myself that way.”

Seemed like sound enough advice to him. Though they were only walking, stretching out as they warmed up, already he was impressed. What a team they made. When she picked up the trot, she made it seem effortless.  While her hand was on the neck rope, she didn't even appear to be using much, if at all. The slightest shift if her body is what seemed to guide the horse. It was magical,  Michael thought. They were graceful and rhythmical and he knew then where Mal had learned to dance.  They cantered, did a flying lead change, cantered the other direction, then took a couple of jumps that were set up in the arena.  If he was impressed before, he was floored now. All of this would be perfectly amazing in a bit, but to see it in little more than useless twine was beyond words.

After about a thirty minute ride, she began her cool down. “If you're ever interested in going on a trail ride with me, there's a grey  warmblood here who's fantastic.” Mal suggested.

“I would love that.” He'd been on horses before, but he was pretty sure he'd never be able to accomplish the level of riding she had. Not in a million years. He'd be doing good to hang on and steer.

“Fabulous. It's a date then.” Mal imagined a picnic date with a bottle of wine and a relaxing ride through the forest.  It would be perfect.

She dismounted and brought her sweaty animal inside the barn to be untacked and hosed off.  The Summer heat hadn't hit in full swing yet, but it was on its way. Pretty soon riding would be reserved for either early mornings or late evenings.  Once fully recovered from the exertion, she offered Skye an apple, which the horse happily munched.  The way Mal was so completely in love with her horse amused Michael. She loved her dogs much the same. He wondered if there would be room in her heart for him like that.

“You are a fantastic rider,” Michael said as they drove back to her house.

“Thank you. I owe it all to my trainer, really.  She's been amazing. I wish I could afford to lesson more than once a month.” Mal explained as she relaxed in the passenger seat.

“When is your birthday?”

“End of May.”

“Why don't I get you some extra lessons for your birthday then? Would that be alright? ”

“I would love that! Thank you!” She beamed as she took his free hand and squeezed it. He was too good to her.

He was delighted to see her so happy. Once back at her house, he got her trainer’s information. The end of May was around the corner, and he wanted to do much more for her than just give her more lessons. Mal made them lunch as Michael gave Susanna a ring outside on the back patio and paid for a year of weekly lessons. It was a rather quick chat and Mal was setting sandwiches on the table as he came back in. 

After a quick lunch, they kissed at the doorway, neither wanting their magical time together to come to an end. Alas, duty called and both knew they'd see each other at week’s end.  She watched as he drove away, waving to him and wishing he didn't have to go. The ping of her phone distracted her and she pulled it from her pocket. It was Susanna asking when she wanted to lesson next.  _ Oh wow, he wasn't kidding about getting me lessons. _

** He's paid for weekly lessons all the way through next May, so let's get started! **

_ He what!  _ Mal was floored. She thought maybe he'd get her a months worth or something. But an entire _ year?!  _ Overwhelmed, she wiped hot tears of joy from her eyes as she set up her next several lessons.  She'd have to find a way to really thank him. His generosity was too great, she thought. He was too much.

The weeks passed and she and Michael grew closer as they continued dating. They both knew they'd fallen head over heels in love but neither admitted it. They had that romantic trail ride and it was everything Mal imagined. Michael tagged along to one of her events and discovered the reason she was in such fantastic shape.  The courses she rode were insane, he thought.  The dressage test was truly a thing of beauty. He didn't care what her scores were; she was the best rider there in his opinion.

They spent as many nights together as possible,  making love and losing themselves in each other's arms. The more he learned about her, the more he loved her.  How another human could be so amazing was beyond him. She was a work of art. Better than perfection. He knew every curve of her body, every freckle, every line. There wasn't a part of her he hadn't kissed or touched. She was soft yet firm,  perfection embodied. He loved her more than any other.


	6. Toxicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael makes a difficult decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but hopefully it packs a punch. As always, I love comments. They are my soul food!

By the time fall came around, filming was coming to a close and Michael didn't want to return to Europe. Not alone, at least.  He was hoping Mal would come with him, and if not, maybe he could rent a place in the States. However, his plans came to a screeching halt when he received a phone call from his most recent ex girlfriend.

“Michael, I'm pregnant. It's yours. I would like to try again if you're willing. I want our child to have a good upbringing with both parents if possible. Call me.” 

He didn't have to play the message twice. His heart shattered. All he wanted was to be with Mal but here he was, torn between love and duty.  What could he do? Did he abandon his child?  Could he be that selfish?  The answer was clear but he hated it.  Right now he hated everything.

Mal's smile fell when she opened her door and found her lover on the other side looking quite down. “What’s wrong?”

“We need to talk.”

Those words always shot fear and panic into her heart faster than anything else ever could. She breathed deep and let him in.  They sat on her sofa, holding hands as the dogs begged for attention.  Finally, words seemed to find their way to the surface and Michael began to speak. Tearfully he broke up with her, explaining his impossible situation. Personally, she'd never give an ex a second chance.  _ Just Co parent or something,  _ she thought. But that wasn't him. No, he was an honorable man who wanted to do the right thing. And this, he thought, was the right thing.

She placed her hand on the side of his face, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I love you so much,” she said. “ I will always love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered, leaning into that soft, gentle touch.

They kissed one last time, clinging together in desperation. This couldn't be real. Couldn't be happening. And yet he left. Just as swiftly as he had come into her life, he was gone. Once again she found herself alone with her dogs mourning the loss of another man she truly loved.

***

Michael was not happy. There was a reason he'd broken up with Sarah. She was a pain in the ass. Needy,  spoiled, combative and hormonal. This was not the life he'd pictured for himself. There wasn't enough whiskey in the whole world to drown out his sorrows.  He dreamed of Mal every night, refused to sleep with Sarah at all. Daily he swore he saw Mal out on the town. Sometimes he thought he saw her dancing, but when he turned to look nobody would be there.

He had been following Mal on social media, talking with her occasionally through private message. When Sarah found out, she lost her mind. A glass vase went careening by his head and smashed into the wall behind him. _She's fucking insane,_ he thought. After incoherent screaming and crying for an hour, Michael agreed to block Mal. _I should just hand my balls over now,_ he thought.

It didn't get any better. Sarah remained suspicious of him, wanting to know where he was at all times. He wondered why the hell he went back to her.  Maybe if he could prove she was insane he could get custody of the child. He started talking to a lawyer about it. Of course, he hid this from Sarah despite her constant accusations that something was going on.  She wasn't wrong, but he wasn't dumb enough to let her know anything.

“I'm dumb enough to stay with her though,” he complained to his long time friend David.

David reclined in his chair, ignoring his fresh coffee for the moment. He sucked in a deep breath, then said, “ You’re not dumb, you’re just trying to do the right thing.”

“It doesn't feel right. ”

“Can't you co-parent with her? That's a thing. You don't have to be with her.”

“She would keep the child from me. It's all or nothing with her ,” Michael glanced at his phone. “For fuck's sake. She's already called three times.”

“Damn, that’s rough.” David leaned forward and sipped his coffee. “Eh, when you finally do leave her, I'll help  ya pack.”

Michael smiled. David would probably help burry her corpse, too.  Michael paid the tab and reluctantly left to call Sarah on his way back home. She was affectionately labeled as  “Satan” in his contacts. Sometimes he wished she'd just go back to hell where she belonged.

The next five months were agonizing. Christmas was a total sham. He bought Sarah a gift but what he really wanted was to duct tape her mouth shut.  This wasn't working for him and he wondered why he'd agreed to this at all. Was he insane? Did he really leave the woman of his dreams for this horse shit?

Finally, on January 5 th , Sarah went into labor. Michael was nervous but not overly so.  He stood in the delivery room as Sarah squealed and carried on. If only he'd brought a flask, he thought. Then something miraculous happened. Sarah gave birth to a perfectly healthy, beautiful,  _ very  _ black baby boy. Michael burst into laughter in the middle of the delivery room. Everyone stopped and stared but he didn't care. Without another word he left, never looking back.  Once he got home he packed everything he could carry and drove to the airport. His destination was Atlanta. Hopefully Mal could forgive him. Hopefully she’d take him back. It would crush him if she'd already moved on. It was the longest flight he'd ever taken, and he couldn't shake his nerves.


	7. Important Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a lot on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy friends! I have decided to put myself on an updating schedule. From here on out, expect updates to come on Fridays for your weekend reading pleasure. I'm not sure that'll I'll get every WIP updated every week, but the goal is to do as many stories as possible until I start finishing some of these stories! Thank you for hanging in there with me, and as always, your comments are gold!

He waited until she was having a particularly good day. It was stunning outside, the Spring flowers all in full bloom. Instead of a fancy dinner, he thought perhaps they could go for a nice picnic. Maybe take the dogs. Mal was more than excited at the idea. She was sick of being cooped up in the house all the time and the park seemed like a relatively low risk place to go.

Michael packed their lunch and his special gift while Mal leashed the dogs. They happily got in the car she drove to the nearby park. Mal was thankful for all the training her shepherd’s had. There was no way she'd be able to walk them if they were bad on the leash. The warm fresh air was invigorating, and they made their way to a small pavilion surrounded by blooming flower bushes and birds singing happily. It was the perfect day.

Michael unpacked sandwiches, chips, brownies and wine. The dogs got treats to munch on as well. He tried to hide his nervousness as Mal made quick work of the brownies. She didn't seem to notice his nerves, which he was thankful for. After he poured the wine, he fumbled for a moment with his jacket pocket as Mal stroked Triston’s soft white fur. She was looking out across the grass and not paying attention to Michael when he leaned up on his knees. The movement woke Triston, and he shifted, causing Mal to look over at Michael. Her eyes widened with surprise when she realized what he was holding.

“Malaika, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He asked, unable to keep from trembling just a bit.

It took a moment for his words to register. This proposal was by far the most romantic things she'd ever experienced and she wanted to take in the moment. In a breath, “Yes. Oh _ God  _ yes!” She hugged and kissed him, willing away tears of joy as he slid the stunning solitaire on her finger. It was huge and it glistened in the sun so perfectly she thought it might blind her. Curious, the dogs sniffed and tried to chew it. She pulled away with a laugh, telling them it wasn't a treat. Admiring it, she shook her head slowly, “I just can't believe you want to marry me.”

“Of course I do. I've wanted you since the day I saw you dancing out on that club floor. I want to give you everything Mal. I want to give you horses and freedom and babies if you want them. I don't even know if you want them!” He realized they probably should've discussed that before getting engaged.

“Well there's a good chance the chemo will make it impossible to conceive. But it doesn't matter to me. I feel fulfilled in my life as it is.” After her first husband died Mal thought her happily ever after died with him. She could see that wasn't true as loving blue eyes smiled back at her. She kissed her fiance and relaxed into his arms, safe from the world.

It didn't take long for Mal to feel tired so they packed up everything and made it back to the car. Mal was asleep before they even made it home. Michael picked her up and carried her upstairs and put her in bed. “Get better soon,” he whispered as he kissed her hair. He went back out to the car to get the dogs and the picnic stuff. It occurred to him that he was pretty tired too now that the big proposal was over and his nerves had settled. He'd already texted all his family and friends that she said yes, to which there was much cheering. He and the dogs made their way upstairs to join Mal in a late afternoon nap. Very little was sweeter then falling asleep with her in his arms.

***

He tried not to worry, but she’d lost more weight. Weight she couldn’t afford to lose. On top of that, she got good and bad news. Her blood counts were off so she had to stop treatment temporarily until they were back up. Good news was she was in remission, but the shot to help her blood count hurt like a bitch. He took her for ice cream afterward to cheer her up. It worked a little because she finally smiled for the first time that day.

The break from chemo would be good, he thought. Maybe she'd gain weight and feel a little better. It was worth hoping for. He took her home to binge watch Netflix and sleep. With her head resting comfortably in his chest, she lifted herself up slightly to see him better. “Can we get married soon?”

“I guess, but you don't want to wait until you're better?”

“What if I don't get better?”

“You're in remission.”

“We both know that could change at any moment.”

He seemed thoughtful for a moment as he held her. “What about a compromise? We get married at the courthouse but when you're better we have a big fancy wedding. Pull out all the stops. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Two weeks before her birthday, Mal became Mrs. Sheen. She wore a simple white dress with silver embellishments and he wore slacks and a button up. It was a simple affair, and they celebrated with a quiet dinner at home. Mal went to bed early but Michael couldn't sleep. She was his first wife and he hoped she'd be his only. But what if she was right? What if she didn't make it?  _ Don’t think like that. She'll get better.  _ She had too. He knew now that he couldn't live without her.

He crept quietly upstairs, the only ones alerted to his presence were the dogs nestled up against his new wife. He was proud to be married to her. He wanted to show her off to all the world, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. Soon, hopefully. Once she was out of the woods and rebuilding her immune system. He glanced over at the wig she’d picked out. Of course it was purple. He smiled.

Crawling into bed meant the dogs had to renegotiate their positions and it woke Mal temporarily. “Oh, there you are,” she mumbled, “I've been looking for you.”

“You have?” He whispered.

“Mmm, yes. I'm always looking for you.”

He kissed her cheek and held her body to his, ever conscious of her frail state. She'd already fallen back asleep, if she was even awake to begin with. “I love you, Mal.”


	8. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Story reaches its end

A few years later.

Everywhere he went he thought of her. Every dress he saw in a window shop, every bouquet of flowers.  He saw her in the brilliant smiles of beautiful girls as they walked the streets of France.  Mal had taught him so much. She'd taught him about love, patience,  perseverance, how to treasure the moment.  Michael wasn’t the same man anymore. He didn't think he could go through what he went through with Mal and be the same. Life didn't work that way.

He got in his car and made his way back to the tiny Town  Brignais , where the gate to his lovely home swung open to reveal a perfect garden awaiting him. It was like a secret hideaway, and it had served him and Mal well during her darkest hours fighting for her life.

Once he stepped out of his car, he heard tiny voices calling his name. Two beautiful children raced up to him, a blond little boy and a brunette little girl, both wanting their father.  He scooped them up into his arms and showered them with kisses as he walked toward the house. Inside, he was greeted by the most beautiful woman in the world as she held her newest baby and stirred a pot of pasta. He leaned in to kiss her, “ How was today?”

“Good. How was work?” Mal asked.

“Eh, it was alright,” he set his children down and placed a hand around her waist where there was still evidence of her last pregnancy.  Leaning toward her ear, “I want just one more,” he whispered before kissing her.

She smiled, “ Maybe.”

They'd been lucky she was able to conceive at all after treatment, but it looked like they'd be working on a fourth baby here soon. She'd give him all the children he wanted. He was a good father and an excellent husband. She'd been cancer free for 3 years now, and in two more years the chances of it returning would be almost nothing. It was worth celebrating. Mal placed the baby on the floor to crawl around and Michael pulled her to him. “Dance with me,” he smiled.

“I thought you'd never ask.”  She laughed as he twirled her around their beautiful home, just as in love with her as he'd ever been.  She was his one and only, his forever, and he'd be dancing with her until the end of time.


End file.
